An Extravagant New Region!
by pikaree1
Summary: Ash Ketchum explores the Extravaganza Region, meeting old friends, rivals, and friends' rivals along the way! Plenty of humor here, folks! Hey, why is he still ten? Please read and review! WE'RE BEGGING YOU! SO IS ASH!
1. Proproprologue

**An Extravagant New Region!**

**Copper & Petal: Welcome to our very first jointed fanfiction!**

**Petal: We will have a special guest come every chapter to do the disclaimer!**

**Copper: My sister keeps making typos, so... this fanfiction might take a while. So first there's gonna be a proproprologue, then a proprologue, and then a prologue!**

**Petal: Oh, like you type any better? I type twice as fast as you, and you know it! Plus, it's not like the readers are watching me type! Besides, we'll only +_)( COPPER, GET **_**AWAY**_** FROM THE KEYBOARD! Sorry about that. As I was saying before I was so **_**RUDELY INTERRUPTED!, **_**we'll only be updating when we get computer time and ideas.**

**Copper: Ash will be doing the disclaimer first because he's just so awesome!**

**Petal: Take it away, Ash!**

**Ash (pleased with himself): 8 times 8 equals 64!**

**Petal: This isn't math class. **_**GARY!**_

**Gary: W-**

**Copper: *glares***

**Petal: Sorry, bro. **_**GAREBEAR!**_

**Gary (sweatdropping): What?**

**Petal: Have you been teaching Ash math again? *fingers poised to snap***

**Garebear: *flees for his life***

**Copper (sighs): Pikaree1 owns-**

**Ash: EVERYTHING EXCEPT THEIR OC'S AND MADE UP POKEMON!**

**Petal: -nothing except our OC's and made-up Pokemon.**

* * *

10 thousand years ago, when Arceus created the world, it exerted so much energy that it went berserk. Nothing, not even Volcanis (made up Pokemon) and his famed tea and waffles, could stop him. Finally, only two Pokemon came forth to try to calm Arceus' wrath, Helios and Lumos. The battle raged for ten days and ten nights with extensive breaks for tea and waffles. In other words, Arceus viciously fighting two great dragon types and then stopping to ask them if it was time for a three hour tea 's believed that they only ended up fighting for a day and a half excluding the tea parties. In the end, they realized that they were perfectly even matches. The three of them decided that the human they consulted for the victor would be none other than the wisest man in all of the world, the sage of Izabe Island, Sage Sigourney I (A/N: Please see the episode _Claydol Big and Tall. _It's the souvenir guy's identical ancestor).

"Who do you deem worthy of ruling the universe?" Lumos asked.

"Who would be the best monarch?" Helios questioned.

"When is it time for another tea and waffle break?" Arceus queried.

The other two legendaries gaped at him incredulously.

"Er... I mean, WHO WILL BE THE BRINGER OF _**JUSTICE**_?!" he quickly amended.

The sage sat in deep meditation for five days. Well, he actually fell asleep.) When he came out of his 'meditative' state (more like hibernative), he spoke.

"I have thought long and hard about this," he began, "and after careful consideration, I have finally decided. To become the ruler of the universe, you must... buy a souvenir!"

All three legendaries facefaulted. Helios was flat broke. Lumos' money was too dirty. But Arceus' money was juuuuuuust right. Yeah, Lumos was filthy rich. Unfortunately, the sage only took clean cash by which we mean polished to perfection. His descendant turned out to be much less picky. Arceus decided to buy a mini giant Claydol and got a free mini giant stone Pokeball to go with it. OXYMORON ALERT! Only those who watched or heard about the episode will understand. The sage gave Arceus the job description, the interview, and all that other good stuff. Arceus celebrated his coronation by hiring Volcanis to make everyone tea and waffles. Literally. Luckily, Helios and Lumos managed to K.O Volcanis before he could turn them into tea and waffles.

Helios and Lumos took Volcanis and three other legendary turtles, Eruptle, Voltoise, and Bolturtle as well as their favored Pokemon, Pikachu, Pichu, and the Eevee family tree to an extravagantly large island they decided to name...

...THE EXTRAVAGANZA REGION!

* * *

**Petal: *sob* Our region name is so lame! I **_**knew**_** we should've went with Extreme!**

**Copper: What? Extravaganza means a party!**

**Petal: No it doesn't! It means an elaborate and spectacular entertainment or production.**

**Copper: Exactly! A party!**

**Petal: Why do I even bother? *glowers***

**Copper: Yipes! Stay tuned so she can't get me!**

**Petal: GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!**

**Rath (from Dragon Knights manga): Demon? Where?**

**Copper: I forgot to say, you can submit made-up Pokemon with the name, stats, moveset, types, and abilities by PM-ing me! R&R!**


	2. Proprologue

**An Extravagant New Region!**

**Petal: We finally made the proprologue! Woo!**

**Copper: We didn't make it, though. We made the proproprologue.**

**Petal: *struggling to keep temper in check* Copper. This **_**is**_** the proprologue. So, who's the special guest for today?**

**Copper: The special guest is... *dun da dun-dun daaaaa* *pulls curtain away* ...Brock!**

**Petal: Oooooookaaaaaaaaay... Brock, do the disclaimer!**

**Brock: Pikaree1 own nothing except Petal, Copper, and their made-up 'mons! PLEASE DON'T HURT MEEEEE!**

**Petal & Copper: HE/SHE DOESN'T OWN ME!**

* * *

The Extravaganza Region had succeeded in establishing a period of great prosperity. As people and Pokemon realized that the Extravaganza Region was the only place to get Volcanis' tea and waffles, they slowly began immigrating to the previously uninhabited continent. They eventually had a full-blown community which expanded so much that they had more cities popping up to the extent that Extravaganza was as big as the other regions.

People and Pokemon lived in harmony, and soon they had begun to send ten-year-old children out into the world on Pokemon journeys with their Pokemon partners. The starters new trainers would recieve would be one of five Pokemon: Seedling, the grass-type that looked like a four-inch seed with adorable dot eyes, Emburn, the fire-type that looked like a little white apatasaur (the long-necked one) with a blazing red stripe going down its back and a fiery tail, Zenfish, the water/psychic-type that looked like a foot-long blue fish with closed eyes and odd pink markings on its sides, Embird, the fire-type that looked like an orange chick with a yellow beak and fire on its head, and Saplee, the grass-type that looked like a light-brown Oddish with yellow leaves. No, it isn't a shiny. Pikachus, Pichus, and the Eevee family tree continued to be favorite Pokemon to the point where there were actually ranches that bred them.

Like all regions, there were eight Gym Leaders, an Elite Four, and a Champion. There were... um... _special_, let's say, contests. See, it all started when a top coordinator who doubled as a pop star visited the region... but we digress. Anyway, the region was quite similar to its comrades, but the people were a bit eccentric. For example, they were constantly worrying about the region's steel-type Elite Four member, Steeleus.

There were several boutiques throughout the region and a place called Dragon Mountain. Dragon Mountain was a place with treacherous peaks shrouded in a mysterious mist that allowed none but the worthy to pass. Or the scary. Namely, Steeleus. The mist was frightened of him, so... yeah. Rumor had it that Dragon Mountain was the final resting place for the legendaries Helios and Lumos. However, a majority of the other rumors claimed that it was just their summer home.

* * *

**Petal: THAT WAS SOOOOOOOOO SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT! *sobs***

**Copper: Yeah, well, that was just giving a bit of background information about Extravaganza.**

**Petal: True. Hey, did we mention that we moved there from Pallet Town when we were four, and then moved back when I turned ten?**

**Brock: MMMMMMMMPH!**

**Petal: No, I won't untie you nor take off that gag.**

**Copper: Brock, do the disclaimer.**

**Brock: MMMMPH MMMPH MMMPH, MMMMMMPH!**

**Copper: Tag, you're it!**

**Brock: MMMMMMPH MMMMMPH! (No fair!)**

**Petal: What's that ya say, Brock? *takes off gag, thinks better of it, and puts it back on* Bye, buddies! **


	3. Prologue

**Petal: COPPER! LOOK AWAY FROM THAT SCREEN FOR AN HOUR AND HELP ME WITH THIS! I DON'T **_**CARE**_** THAT YOU GOT AN ARCEUS; GET OVER HERE YOU LAZY LITTLE...!**

**Copper: WELL EXCUSE ME, LITTLE MISS 'HUH? IT'S A PHONE! I'M GONNA STARE AT IT ALL DAY AND DO USELESS STUFF. DOOOOOY!'**

**Petal: WELL I'M NO WORSE THAN YOU WITH THE 3DS! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, I'M PLOWING THROUGH THE HUMOR SECTION OF THE POKEMON MANGA FANFICTION! *smiles as if that little shout fest never happened* So who's our special guest for today?**

**Copper: I'M NOT DONE YET!**

**Petal: WE'LL CONTINUE THIS OFFSCREEN!**

**Copper: YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO THINK UP IDEAS TO MAKE OUR FANFICTION BETTER! AND YOU PUT THAT PHONE BEFORE YOUR STUDIES! DON'T FORGET THAT YOU WERE READING FANFICTION INSTEAD OF STUDYING FOR YOUR SCIENCE FINAL! AND YOU CUT YOUR STUDYING SHORT BECAUSE YOU WANT TO GET YOUR EYES REGLUED TO YOUR PHONE SCREEN AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**Petal: That's something we should work on together. The science final is all multiple-choice, and I blew through the jeopardy game Mr. M made in five minutes, **_**and**_** I had to make my own study guide. I cut my studying short so that we could update for our readers, although you do have a point- I'm eager to finish the fanfiction I'm reading. Now answer my question.**

**Copper: AAAAAAND YOU STAY UP LATE READING FANFICTION AND WAKE UP EARLY TO READ FANFICTION! The special guest is... Tracey Sketch-it!**

**Petal: ...I'm not even going to try to explain how you're wrong; I'll take it offscreen. Introducing... Tracey Sketchit!**

**Copper: SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT! SKETCH-IT!**

**Petal: Fine. Sketch-it.**

**Tracey: Can I sketch all your Pokemon, Copper?!**

**Petal: Disclaimer first.**

**Tracey: Petal and Copper do not own Pokemon. But I own these great sketches! Buy one today at .com! Also available at . Or .net! And ! **

**Petal: Those aren't real websites... On with the ficcy!**

**An Extravagant New Region!**

**Prologue**

On the morning after Ash returned to Pallet Town after losing yet _another_ league, the pokegear he didn't know he had but Pikachu did rang. Incredibly annoyingly. It kept chanting, "BUY VOLCANIS' TEA AND WAFFLES!" repeatedly. Ash asked, "What's ringing? I don't have a pokegear!"

Pikachu sighed at his trainer's ignorance and handed him the lightning-streaked device. "Oh! So I do have one!" he exclaimed! "That's weird, I never bought anything on my travels... whatever! Hello? Ash Ketchum speaking!"

"HI, ASH!" two energetic voices shouted. "IT'S BEEN A WHILE!"

He'd know those voices anywhere. It was his younger cousins! "HI, YOU TWO!" he replied. "HOW ARE YA?! YA NEED SOMETHING?!"

"Well," said the female voice, "since you lost in the Kalos League, we thought we'd cheer you up by-"

"BY BRINGING YOU TO AN EXTRAVAGANT NEW REGION!" the male voice interrupted.

"The tickets should be arriving shortly by Pidgey Mail," the female voice explained.

"Pidgey Mail? What's that?" the boy asked blankly. Ash heard a slapping sound and assumed that one of his cousins had facepalmed.

"Never mind, Ash; just come here using those plane tickets," the girl sighed.

"Garebear will go with you!" the boy chimed in. "He's coming to the Extravaganza Region anyway for research!"

"BYE NOW!" they shouted in unison. "WE'RE KINDA BEING CHASED BY AN ANGRY REDHAIRED DEX HOLDER FROM THE PAST- YOUR GREAT-GRANDFATHER'S COLLEAGUE, IN FACT- AND THE DEX HOLDER JUST SICCED HIS URSARING ON US! BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE!" Before they hung up, Ash could hear an angry male voice shouting, "Get back here, you two! You helped Gold pull a prank on me! Big sis Blue caught it on tape!"

...

Blink!

"Well, Pikachu buddy," Ash said at last, "looks like we're headed to Oak Lab... Labo... Laborador... Lavaora... Lava... Lab!" (A/N: We know he's not that dense and foolish. However, we are making him like this for the sake of humor.) On his way to visit his rival, a Pidgey with a broken wing dropped out of the sky, gave Pikachu the required tickets, miraculously recovered, and flew away. Ash didn't notice a thing.

* * *

"Why do I have to be stuck with you, Ashy-boy?" Gary grumbled.

Ash shrugged. "A free ticket is a free ticket, though I don't know why they stuck me with you, _Garebear,_" he smirked. They had been on the plane for half an hour and still had two hours left to go. Needless to say, the boys were bored, so they chose to annoy each other for lack of something better to do.

"Garebear."

"Ashy-boy."

"_Garebear."_

_"Ashy-boy."_

_"GAREBEAR!"_  
_"ASHY-BOY!"_

Ash came to a decision. "Let's have a Pokemon battle to decide this!" he challenged.

"For once we agree." Gary smirked. "But don't expect this to turn out like it did at the Ever Grande Competition."

_FWEEEEET!_

The flight attendant came over to the bickering boys. "If you want to battle, you can battle at the station."

The boys spent the rest of the trip strategizing. Or, in Ash's case, napping.

"Pikapi," Pikachu sighed.

* * *

**Copper: Rather short chapter, wot? The bally story gets better from here on out, chaps'n'gels!**

**Petal: You're talking like a hare. *turns to readers* This, ladies and gents, is the influence of the Redwall series. Tell us who you think the winner's going to be in the reviews!**

**Copper: Bo urr, oi'm gurtly a'feared o' flames. Copper, over and out!**


	4. Chapter 1: Meeting Up

**An Extravagant New Region!**

**Petal: HIIIIIIIIIII! WE AREN'T DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAD! WE'RE JUST LAZYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! AND I HAD OTHER FANFICTION TO WRIIIIIIIIIIIIIITE!**

**Copper: KONNICHIWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SHE ISN'T DEAD, BUT SHE WILL BE CAUSE SHE CALLED ME LAZYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I HAVE BEEN WRITING LOTSA OTHER FANFICTIOOOOOOOOOOOOOONS! PLUS, THE 2ND CHAPTER 4 POKEMON DOUBLE SHIPPING BATTLES IS GARGANTUAN! DON'T HURT MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Petal: You threatened me! However, since I, unlike you, am not as stubborn as a Tauros, I'll change what I said. I'm lazy, and you procrastinate. Now, who's our guest for today?**

**Copper: It's Misty, who has a clouded mind!**

**Misty: I'LL SHOW YOU CLOUDED! *whacks Copper with mallet* SEEIN' STARS YET?!**

**Copper: **_**And **_**a giant mallet! Just do the disclaimer.**

**Misty: These two don't own Pokemon. If they did, Petal would help upgrade my mallet to Mallet of Doom, and I'd be in charge because I'd take control from Copper.**

**Copper: If we did, you wouldn't even **_**have **_**a mallet! Well, if **_**I **_**did, anyway.**

**Petal: No, you're right, she wouldn't have a mallet. Instead, she'd have a Mallet of Doom. Chapter 1, take 74,865,687!**

* * *

_Recap: Ash was about to battle Garebear._

Pkmn Trainer GAREBEAR issued a challenge!

Pkmn Trainer GAREBEAR sent out UMBREON!

Go! PIKACHU!

The opposing UMBREON used PROTECT!

PIKACHU used THUNDERBOLT!

The opposing UMBREON protected itself!

PIKACHU used THUNDERBOLT!

The opposing UMBREON used PAYBACK!

The opposing UMBREON used PROT ECT!

PIKACHU used FEINT!

A critical hit!

The opposing UMBREON fainted!

PIKACHU earned no exp. points because it's in the anime!

Defeated GAREBEAR!

* * *

"What?! No way! You beat me?!" gasped Garebear. Ash didn't get the chance to respond because at that moment, the plane landed, and Garebear zoomed off in a cloud of dust. Ash sighed and patted Pikachu on the head. "Guess we're all alone, huh, buddy?" he smiled. "Know what? I'm hungry! Let's find a restaurant and eat!" Pikachu sweatdropped and held a sign over his head:

U HAVE NO MUNNY

Ash sighed, "Oh yeah... I was so hungry I forgot. Let's explore the airport! I heard that if you sweep your hand over a vending machine, you'll find money! C'mon, pal!"

While wandering around looking for a promising vending machine, he found his old friend Misty doing exactly what he had been planning. "Hey, Mist!" Ash exclaimed cheerfully. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Trying to find money on top of the vending machine," she said through gritted teeth. "I'm flat broke. Urgh! This thing's awfully tall, and I can't reach... I know! Ash, you're taller than me now, aren't you?"

"Um... yeah, so?" he answered in bewilderment.

"So you try!"

Ash stood on his tippy-toes and hopped as high as he could, but alas, he couldn't reach the top of the towering vending machine. The two sighed in defeat and turned to look at Pikachu who at that very moment was scampering up a tree. The electric mouse saw the looks they were giving him and quickly held up a sign:

IM NOT GOING UP THARE! IM ALERJIK 2 DUST!

The pair of trainers sighed and looked around for ideas. Pikachu held up another sign:

LOOK OVER THARE

The electric mouse indicated a parent giving their child a piggyback; when they came to something tall, the kid stood on the adult's shoulders to see what it was.

Misty immediately crossed her arms to make an X. "No way! Nuh-uh! He'll drop me!" she insisted.

Ash thought about this and agreed after a moment. "Yeah, you're right; if I drop you, you'll probably fall on top of me and squish me."

Misty smiled and promptly changed her mind. "Yeah! Let's do it! Let's do it!" she cheered. She got her cash and Ash got squished. She strode over to a joy-stick game and used the crane to pull out a deluxe steel-reinforced mallet. Once she had the weapon of mass destruction firmly in her hands, she stalked over to where the flight attendants were exiting the plane and proceeded to whack a certain spiky-haired, squinty-eyed, flirtatious Pokemon doctor.

Ash grinned. "Hey, Brock-o!" he called. "Long time no see!"

"Hi, Ash!" Brock responded with his infamous quick recovery. Ash opened his mouth to ask if Brock would make lunch when he was interrupted by a feminine scream.

* * *

In the forest bordering the airport (A/N: And there wasn't a fence. It was just like airport, then forest. Tiles then dirt) Serena was being attacked by a horde of Vespiquen. She had only brought Fennekin with her to Extravaganza, and it still only knew ember and flamethrower. In other words, it couldn't defend its trainer.

* * *

Back at the airport, a group of three sat munching on Extravaganza's trademark tea and waffles. "What should we do after this?" May asked idly.

Drew shrugged. "The contest is in a week, and we already registered for it and read the rules, so I don't care."

"I wanna tour the city!" Max exclaimed with glittering eyes. "Glacies City is huge! It's like Extravaganza's version of Lilycove (A/N: And Hearthome, Lumiose, Celadon, Saffron, Castelia, and Goldenrod)!"

* * *

Somewhere else in the airport the main characters of this fanfic were rushing towards the forest. Upon arriving, Misty all but _shoved_ Ash to get rid of the Bug-types. Pikachu fried all the Vespiquen with Discharge. "Thanks, Ash," Serena murmured shakily. "That's the second time you've helped me out in a forest."

"Second time?" Misty asked with interest. "Do tell! Of course, you don't have to tell me _now_- you just faced a horde of demon Bug-types, after all. Still, I need a new target for matchmaking!"

Serena blushed while Ash just stood there looking clueless as usual. Before Serena was forced to spit out an answer, two redheads jumped Ash from the bushes. "Hewwo!" squealed one.

"SIC 'EM, MY LOYAL MINIONS! AND TAKE NO PRISONERS!" shouted the other.

The redheads glomped Ash while Misty and Brock were charged by an evil Pichu, a baby Kangaskhan, an oversized Snorlax, a three-tailed midget Ambipom, a Sandshrew that was unable to dig pit traps even though it wanted to cover the world with them, and a hyper Riolu. Serena was paralyzed in shock when she saw that Ash wasn't shaking off the redheads and that one of them was a girl. She sighed in relief when the redheads shouted, "HI, CUZ!" to Ash. Mostly because the female wasn't competition. The girl noticed her, released Ash, and glomped her. "Serena-chan!" she squealed. "I heard you traveled with Ash in Kalos! My Amourshipping dreams have hope at last!" Serena wondered what Amourshipping was and told the redhead so.

"It's the pairing of you and Ash, of course!" the girl giggled. "I saw you and him come into camp together, and I immediately alerted the other matchmakers at camp, and then it went global, and then it was named Amourshipping because it's Kalosian (French) for romance!"

Serena didn't buy it. "If it's global, then how come _I've _never heard of it?"

"Because you're one of the subjects! And in case you're gonna ask why Ash hasn't heard of it, he has! He's just too dense to remember a shipping!" came the ever-cheerful response. "Now let's head to Inseptum Town! The professor's waiting!"

* * *

"Wow," Drew said. "This rose garden is huge!"

"Wow," May said. "This buffet is all-you-can-eat!

"Wow," Max said. "This pond has so many Magikarp and Feebas!"

They chowed down on lunch while enjoying the scent of roses and observing fish Pokemon.

* * *

**Copper: Hope you liked it! Pikachu isn't a good speller, just so you know.**

**Petal: We're gonna put little bits of the Hoenn trio in every chapter! Review!**


End file.
